Core A Summary The objectives of Core A (Administration) are to 1) manage the research program of the center to facilitate overall research productivity by promoting communication and interaction among the investigators, graduate students and post-doctoral fellows, cores, and the scientific advisory committee; 2) provide cost-effective oversight of financial management and institutional communication to ensure timely responses to the needs of each investigator, project, and core; and 3) leverage the resources of the center through additional support and philanthropy. For Aim 1 (Management), Dr. Jack Fletcher, University of Houston, is the Core Director and Principal Investigator of the Texas Center for Learning Disabilities (TCLD). The Co-PI of Core A and the TCLD is Dr. Sharon Vaughn, University of Texas-Austin. Dr. Fletcher and Vaughn are experienced investigators and research administrators and have worked together for the past 20 years on numerous research projects, including the last 10 years as PI and Co-PI of the TCLD. Decision-making and the overview occurs through monthly conference calls among the PI, Co-PI, and members of the Executive Committee. There are face-to- face meetings of the Houston and Austin groups every 6 months and monthly conference calls focused on joint efforts at data collection, risk mitigation, and paper productivity. We have plans in place for mitigation of issues involving execution of the research program and risks to human participants. For Aim 2 (Efficiency and Institutional Communication), we operate from our bases in the three university centers supporting the TCLD. Efficient procedures are in place for creating accounts, establishing subcontracts, and managing post award reconciliation and processing of orders and payments. Core A works closely with Core C (Data) and Core D (Assessment and Recruitment) on ensuring cross-site quality control. There are established working relations with the research divisions and IRBs at each institution. For Aim 3 (Leverage) we have secured direct subsidies from our Universities and external support for center activities through the Texas Education Agency (TEA) for our previous 10 year funding cycle and philanthropy through the Texas Consortium on High Risk Children (Texas Consortium) and anticipate future support from these groups. Core A works closely with Core B (Engagement) on dissemination and training, with an emphasis on promoting diversity and inclusion with respect to the research and the researchers. Core A has effectively managed the TCLD the past 10 years, with a strong publication record, reliable financial management, established mechanisms for publications, training and dissemination, and other accomplishments that make our Center efficient, effective, synergistic, and cohesive.